1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an intercom system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consciousness of crime prevention is improved every year, and there has recently been an increasing need for realization of a camera with simple installation at low cost in a single-person household such as a one-room condominium as well as a detached house.
In order to meet the need for the realization of the camera with simple installation at a low cost, an intercom system that does not require wiring between a camera and a monitor by performing wireless communication between the camera and the monitor has come into wide use. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-142808 discloses an intercom system that performs wireless communication using Bluetooth (registered trademark) between the camera and the monitor.
However, since the intercom system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-142808 described above is able to perform high-speed data communication but is specialized in near-field communication, radio waves are attenuated depending on a distance between the camera and the monitor or a structure (a wall or a column of a house) between the camera and the monitor, and it is difficult to perform communication. Thus, power consumption may be increased in some cases.